Life Of Friendship & Love
by Fantasy code
Summary: The lyoko warriors are no more. they thought their life is going to be miserable after XANA was gone for good. but they were wrong. their friendship is about to get stronger than ever and their love life was happening the way they wanted it to be for so long. they were living the life for the first time.. the life of love and friendship.


Ages

Jeremy- 17 . Aleita- 17 . Ulrich- 17 . Yumi- 18 . Odd- 17 . Megan- 17

Pairings 

Ulrich x Yumi | Jeremy x Aleita | Odd x Megan

(I created the Megan character as Odd's girlfriend. here are few things about her- she moved to Kadic 5 months ago and Odd fell in love with her instantly. they've been going out for 3 months! she is a brunette and has straight hair till her waist)

**Chapter 1 - Just another day in Kadic**

"ODD! are you paying any attention?" yelled Mrs. Hertz at the daydreaming blonde boy.

"uh.. um.. yes Mrs. Hertz, I am.." replied Odd snapping out of his dreams.

"well you better or I'll make you attend my extra classes.."

"ok" he mumbled. Mrs. Hertz continued lecturing.

he looked at what his friends were doing. Ulrich was drawing random things on a paper and Jeremy and Aleita were listening to Mrs. Hertz.

few minutes later the bell rang.

"YESSS!" Odd jumped. Mrs. Hertz frowned "tomorrow I'll continue the rest" she said and went out.

"Nooo!" finally Jeremy spoke looking at his note book.

"what's wrong Jeremy?" asked Aleita packing her side bag.

"we have gym now.. and you know I hate gym.."

"c'mon Jeremy you gotta work those muscles out.." Ulrich suggested.

"he has a healthy body according to his health reports" Aleita said leading the way out.

"and that's what really matters.. not a hunky appearance!" Jeremy added looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich just shrugged.

"we better get ready soon or Jim is gonna yell at us!" Odd reminded.

"I thought you got used to being yelled at!" everyone except Odd laughed as Ulrich joked.

"ha-ha very funny Ulrich!"

**-At the gym-**

Jim was waiting for the four teens to arrive. later four of them arrived and Jim commanded them to run twice around the ground.

Jeremy was panting hard and plopped on the ground as he reached the finish line.

"I.. I'm so.. tired.. " he managed to tell.

Ulrich tossed the water bottle and he drank it like he never drank water before.

*RRRRIIIIINNNGG*

"Ulrich!" called Jim

"yes Jim?"

"come over here! I have some news for you!"

Ulrich ran towards Jim.

"well I'm not gonna stick around and find out what the news is cause it's time to eat!" Odd grinned and ran towards the lunch room.

Aleita and Jeremy giggled and walked towards their dorms.

**-At the lunch room-**

Yumi was waiting for them and smiled as she saw Ulrich.

Ulrich walked close to Yumi and sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"hey! what took you so long? and where are the others?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

(they've been going out for 6 months now! WOOHOO! :D 3 )

"Jim wanted to talk to me about our upcoming football camp so I got late to join you.." then he looked around and asked "..but I saw Odd rushing here"

"oh Odd was stopped by Mrs. Hertz. they're having a little talk" Yumi chuckled.

"poor fella! he's having a rough day " Ulrich laughed.

"what about princess and Einstein?" Yumi questioned in a bored tone.

"they're in Einstein's dorm doing.. doing who knows what!?" he yawned.

Yumi laughed.

"hey can we just get outta here? I'm bored to death!" she got up.

"yeah me too" he got up as well and put his arm around Yumi's waist.

They walked out of the lunch room and vanished into the woods.

**-At Jeremy's dorm-**

"..and that's how long protein chains are made" Jeremy finished his last point with a relief sigh.

there were two knocks on his door. "come in!" said Jeremy getting up. Aleita was busy writing down.

it was Odd. he had a paper in his hand and he didn't look very happy.

"lemme guess; Mrs. Hertz gave you a whole lot of questions to complete?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle.

"how the hell did you know?" Odd asked surprised.

"it was obvious Odd" Jeremy smirked.

Odd went in and sat on the bed looking at the paper.

Aleita peeked at the paper and smiled. "we'll help you with that Odd; it's not as hard as you think."

Odd smiled and started to answer the questions with his friend's help.

**-At the woods-**

"Ulrich! *laughs* STOP IT! *laughs*.." Yumi tried to sound angry.

Ulrich stopped tickling her and gently pushed her against a tree. he placed his hands on the tree so that Yumi was in between them.

"you're so damn beautiful Yumi.." Ulrich looked into her dark, mysterious eyes.

"ugh you've said that a million times!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"well that's cuz you are and I can't stop myself from saying it!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

Yumi blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. both smiled and moved closer until their lips met. time seems to have been frozen.

even though they've done this a hundred times, every time they kissed they felt butterflies in their stomach, pure happiness and love.

Ulrich eventually started licking her lower lip asking for entrance and Yumi parted her lips instantly.

they were having a tongue war! oh how much they loved this.. they felt their heart beat faster.

he slowly pulled away and went down to her neck and started kissing it while rubbing her waist.

Yumi let out a slight moan which made Ulrich grin she ran her fingers through his hair.

he pulled away and looked in to her eyes lovingly. she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Ulrich" she whispered.

"I love you too Yumi" he smiled and tightened the hug.

"you mentioned something about an upcoming football camp didn't ya?" Yumi spoke to his chest.

"uh.. yea I did." he remembered. "it's a camp for all high school football players and there'll be special coaches to select few of us and take us to the next level.. so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I won't be around for 4 days" he pulled away slowly hoping she won't be sad about this.

"oh okay" she replied and took hold of his hand.

"um.. I thought you'll be kinda sad about it, you know?" Ulrich said surprised.

"well, I'm definitely gonna miss you but football means everything to you and I'm happy that you get to go higher in that" Yumi smiled genuinely.

"thanks for understanding babe, I'm really gonna miss you too" he sighed. "let's go see what our friends are up to"

"and tell them the news" Yumi said. they headed to Ulrich's(and Odd's) dorm.

**-At Ulrich & Odd's dorm-**

Everyone was gathered in their room.

"wow man! that's great! I know you're going to get selected for sure!" Odd said cheerfully.

"yeah like it's so obvious! I've been to many schools before and you're the best football player I've ever seen!" Megan complimented.

"thanks Meg" replied Ulrich.

"I can't believe there's still one more week for summer vacation!" said Odd sinking down.

"I know.. its taking forever!" Ulrich sighed. Yumi nodded.

Aleita's head was rested on Jeremy's shoulder and they were in their own world; not paying attention to the gang. ( yes they're going out too! :D )

Yumi glanced at her watch and got up "well.. see you guys tomorrow, my mom wants me home by seven". with that Ulrich got up "I'll walk you home" he took Yumi's hand and smiled. she smiled back. with that they left the dorm.

"well we are gonna go to the cafeteria! see ya guys there!" Odd said waving and leaving the room.

"wait up Odd!" Megan yelled and ran behind him.

"Odd seems to forget Meg when he gets hungry" laughed Aleita.

"well Meg does the same, and Meg's the only girl who eats as much as him!" said Jeremy with a chuckle.

**-Outside Yumi's House-**

"Well, see you in 4 days Ulrich.." Yumi said letting go of his hand.

Ulrich just stared at her for few seconds and then pulled her into a tight, long hug. they didn't speak anything for a minute.

"see you in 4 days Yumi.. we've never been without each other's company so far.." he spoke into her neck.

"there's a first time for everything I guess.." Yumi said loosening from his grip.

"yeah.." Ulrich said dryly and took her face in his hands.

they both looked deeply into each other's eyes and the next thing they knew was that their lips were glued. they parted few seconds later since they were running out of oxygen.

Ulrich's phone rang. "ugh.. hello?" he spoke annoyingly.

"yo its Odd. just wanted to tell you that Jim wants all the students in the cafeteria right now"

"like right now?" Ulrich turned around and looked at Yumi from the corner of his eyes.

"I know it's not a good time but yeah right now.."

"ok I'm coming" he hung up.

he turned around and kissed Yumi's cheek and then her forehead.

"I gotta go now.. I'll drop u a text whenever I can.. bye Yumi. I love you"

"love you too. take care of yourself and come back soon with the good news!" Yumi said while waving him good bye with a smile.

"I will!" his voice echoed.

~Yumi's POV~

my smile faded away as I watched him run into the woods, the shortcut to school.

I turned around and walked into my house. Hiroki was playing one of his crazy, never ending games and mom was placing the food on the table.

"Yumi you can eat now; Hiroki you too" my mom said.

"I can't come right now mom! I'm in the last mission and just one step away from victory! I'll eat later!" Hiroki replied pressing some buttons on his PS3.

"oh dear, you kids could play games all day without food! what about you Yumi?" said mom turning my way.

"I'm not hungry" I replied and walked towards the stairs.

"is.. is something wrong Yumi?" my mom asked worried.

"no mom.. I'm fine.. just not hungry today.." I said quietly after few seconds.

"well you certainly don't look okay.." she said turning me around so that I was facing her.

"uh.. it's nothing mom.. just having a little headache.." I lied. it kills me to lie to her but I feel like she wouldn't be happy to hear me in a relationship with Ulrich..

"is it that brown haired boy you're dating?" she asked.

my eyes popped and I froze for few seconds.

"W-who Ulrich? I'm not.. how do you?.. " I tried to speak.

"I knew it all along dear.." my mom said smiling.

"and Ulrich is a good boy.. I'm actually happy that you're in a relationship with him.. you chose well." she continued.

I didn't know what to say.. I kind of felt guilty for not telling her this but I thought she won't accept Ulrich as my boyfriend. I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"so.. how long have you two been dating?" she questioned calmly.

"uh.. 6 months.. I mean we liked each other for a really long time and we knew it but neither of us had the guts to confess it.. and then 6 months ago Ulrich finally came up to me and told me what I wanted to hear for years.. so now we are together.." I told her as fast as possible.

she looked at me for a while and opened her mouth to say something but I cut in.

"look mom.. I really didn't want to hide this from you.. but for some reason I thought you won't accept us.. i-im sorry mom.." I asked for her forgiveness taking hold of her arm.

she looked deeply into my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"Yumi its not wrong to fall in love with someone, but you should always let your parents know who you're with. or else without their assistance you might go in to the wrong path" she said during the hug. then she let go of me.

"but since I knew it was Ulrich that you are into, I just kept quite.. knowing that there's nothing to worry about" she chuckled.

I was surprised! I had no idea that she thought of Ulrich like this.. she normally doubts all boys! I smiled anyways.

"so tell me now.. why were you in a sad mood? did Ulrich hurt you?" she asked with a slight frown.

"oh no no! he didn't hurt me.. it's just that he has a football camp to attend and he won't be around for the next 4 days.." my sad face was back.

"I acted as if I'm not really sad about him leaving me.. but on the inside I am.. I've never felt this way before.. maybe I'll be okay by tomorrow, just have to get used to the distance" I said.

"oh Yumi.. you'll be alright.. besides he'll be back in few days!" my mom tried to comfort me.

"yeah.." I muttered.

"I'm gonna get some sleep mom.. talk to you tomorrow.. good night, I love you" I smiled.

"okay honey. good night. love you too"

with that I ran upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed.

"its gonna be lo00ng four days for me" I spoke into the pillow.


End file.
